


Two Can Play This Game

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Lion and The Scholar [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Council Meeting, Engaged, F/M, Kisses, Love, Seduction, Some Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the imagine submitted by tigerliliesandcherryblossoms to the imaginexhobbit blog. Imagine burying your hands in Fili’s hair, gently tugging his head back, nipping kisses along his jaw then following the line of his neck down to his collar bone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play This Game

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes. It is 1:30am here, but I wanted to post this so badly. I will edit it maybe later.

I was shooting glares at Fíli from my side of the table as we were attending an important meeting. He felt my eyes on him and shot me a tiny amused wink my way, making my hand tighten around my quill. The damn bastard knew what he was doing to me and enjoying every second of it.

          I was highly frustrated, sexually to be precise. We were getting closer to the end of our engagement and courtship, just a few months away from our wedding day.

          He would ambush me at the most unexpected moments, stealing small chaste kisses that made my toes curl – making me ache for him. Oh, he knew damn well what he was doing to me. I could see it in the glint that would appear in his eyes and the mischievous curve of his lips.

          Frustrating, maddening, teasing dwarrow. I resisted the temptation to throw the thick law book I had with me at his head. I don’t think the King would appreciate me knocking out his nephew, although the Queen would probably find it humorous.

          I clenched my jaw, looking away from my intended before I launched for him and giving everyone a show. Luckily, my expertise was needed and I stood up, explaining some of our laws that would turn current trading negotiations that we were planning in our favour. I answered their questions calmly, knowing all the clauses and stipulates by heart. I may not be a warrior with a sword, but I was one with my mind. I tried not to glance at Fíli as I felt his eyes on me, making my palms sweat. The one time I had to, it was to answer his questions, seeing the pride in his eyes and the heat – making my stomach tighten and my heart skip a beat.

          After several hours, the meeting ended and we all picked up our stuff so we could leave. Fíli appeared beside me, taking some of my heavy books. “You don’t have to,” I told him softly and he gave me that smile of his.

          “Am I not allowed to help out my intended by carrying all these heavy books? Can’t let her strain herself.” He winked amused and I rolled my eyes in response. We walked side by side, just chit-chatting about the meeting as we moved towards my office.

          When we arrived, we placed everything on my desk and I turned to him to ask if we were going to have dinner tonight. My question never left my mouth as he wrapped his strong arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. He took my chin between his fingers, tipping it up and pressed his lips soft and sweet against mine.

          I hummed low, my hands on his chest. I tried to kiss him back deeper, but he pulled back already. “See you tonight in my rooms for dinner,” he purred to me, his eyes on my lips while he had a cat-like smirk on his.

          Before I could do anything, he bowed to me and made his exit. Oh that golden-haired bastard. I yelled at him in Khuzdul and his hearty warm laughter filled the library. He even had the audacity to wink at me! Which of course resulted in me yelling even more at him. Oh, he thought he was the only one who could do things like this? We shall see.

 

Kíli was a lucky man for snatching up Eira, because if he hadn’t I would be very tempted to propose to her myself! She had made all of Fíli and my favourites. I was tempted to start eating and Fíli be damned. I chuckled low and waited by the door, hidden from view. No, I wanted to execute my little plan.

          I didn’t had to wait long before Fíli came home. He had barely closed the door behind him before I pounced on him, pushing him against the wall.

          His eyes were wide with surprise, but became warm swiftly when he saw it was me, his hands settling on my hips as he smiled at me. I pushed my fingers into his hair, tangling the thick locks around my fingers. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his, kissing him warm and tenderly. He hummed low in response and he pulled me close, kissing me back.

          I moved my lips firm against his, my body flushed against his which made me shudder and fire spread through my veins. I gave his bottom lip a playful nibble – which made him growl low – before starting to place soft kisses on his jaw.

          Gently, I tucked his head back a bit so I could kiss his jaw better, nibbling lightly on his skin which made him growl out low again, his chest vibrating. His facial hair felt soft against my lips, his hand tightening on my hips.

          “Neasa,” he growled and I smirked against his skin, pulling on his hair a bit more as answer. I placed more kisses and little nibbles on his jaw, kissing down his neck.

          My tongue darted from my lips, tasting his skin, the saltiness of his sweat from sword training. He moaned loudly, one hand gripping my curls now and tried to hold me into place.

          I place kisses on his throat, making him groan. I sucked his neck teasing while I massaged his scalp. I felt him swallow as I nibbled his neck, feeling his powerful muscles move. His musky scent made my head swim with desire as my mind filled with naughty images of situations where he would sweat as well.

          Those thoughts made me clench my thighs as I gave him a hickey, smiling as he moaned even louder – pulling me closer and I felt something press against my belly. My lips move lower, my hand pushing his tunic open and start to playfully lick and nibble his collarbone. He squeezed my behind as he cursed low in Khuzdul.

          I removed my lips from his skin, straightened and smiled innocently. “Welcome home, my prince,” I whispered and pulled away, somehow able to walk away from him.

          I glanced at him over my shoulder, seeing him gape at me with wide pupils and his mouth hanging open. It made me smirk mischievous and victorious.

Two could play this game, amrâlimê.  


End file.
